burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Challenge Ideas?
I thought I should make a thread for this after seeing the profile of LeMansRacer. Try to keep ideas inside of the current limits. I'll give an example challenge idea. Challenge name: ??? Timed?: Yes (not sure what a good limit would be) Players: 8, since the challenge is fairly easy Details: Part 1 - Meet up outside of the car park on Hamilton Avenue. Part 2 - Every driver use the ramp outside of the car park to reach the top of the El Train Station, and land a barrel roll off the super jump at the end. Either that, or all players can travel to the top of the car park and use the ramp there. KonigCCX 04:29, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Random Comments Section I would post a few ideas but I think they would take up too much room LeMans 23:28, 28 March 2009 (UTC) A few of you thought of some great challenges, but a lot of the ideas are silly. I was hoping people would be more creative and try to think with a mind of a gameplay developer. Submit challenges that could possibly be e-mail worthy to Criterion. Challenge Ideas Konig's Challenge Ideas Work in Progress. (don't expect something crazy) Xtreme Challenges 2 Player Freeburn Challenges 1) Tornado (Co-op) Accumulate 20,000 Degrees of Flat Spin Anywhere. All Drivers Must Contribute For Success 2) Nova (Individual) Accumulate 500 Seconds Of Boosting. 3) You're Kidding (Individual) Boost Non-stop For 150 Seconds. 4) French Roll (Individual) Land A Triple Barrel Roll. :I love these ideas. They made me laugh, and my friend and I would be well up for trying to do them. Smudger13 19:24, 18 April 2009 (UTC) KBABZ' Suggestions *Around the World in 80 Miles: Each driver perform one lap of Paradise *Wall Street Crash: Crash into each other at the New York-like intersection *Scouting: Each player drive to the top of a parking garage, one car per garage (8 player only) *Freight Train: All players drive directly behind one another on the train tracks at the top of Paradise. *Slalom Course: Each driver takes turns slaloming between all other drivers. *Synchronized Spinning: Each driver drive off the Uphill Drive Split Ramp and perform at least a single barrel roll onto the train tracks. Both drivers will get a tick if they contribute to a successful paired jump. *'A Few Other Rubbish Ones' *Whoops!: Everyone drive into the ocean (one after the other) *Vrum, Vrum: Collect 10 mins of boost in the quarry (4 player) KBABZ 09:08, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Insane Challenges 8 Player Freeburn 1) Very Long (Individual) Accumulate 30 minutes of boosting. 2) Stop The Spinning (Co-op) Accumulate 1,000,000 Degrees of Flat Spin Off Rockridge Cliff Super Jump. 3) I'm Missing You (Co-Op) Get 500,000 Near Misses on I-88. The One And Only's Ideas *'Implosion:' All cars must crash into each other at once, at top speed (8 player only). *'Burnopedia Patriot:' Make 20 of your cars orange in paint job and complete 10 timed and 10 freeburn challenges in each one of them (individual). *'Uber Rodeo:' Everyone does a triple rodeo all within a 10 second time window (8 player only). *'Epic Cheeze:' Get 100 takedowns and get taken out 100 times, overall obtaining and sending 200 mugshots (individual, Xbox Live vision camera required). That's all folks, : "Epic Cheese" All right an Xbox only challenge! LeMans 20:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hate to break it to ya, but Playstation Eye. Legendary Burner Challenges/trophies PS3 Only :P Trophies These are all Platinum Near Impossible - Complete all 420 Freeburn challenges in the Hunter Olympus. Getting Away With Murder - Rip all 4 wheels off in a crash while driving the Hunter Takedown 4x4 Challenges All # of players Tank Bank - Land a double barrel roll in the Hunter Olympus. !?!?!?! - Do a 300 degree flat spin in the Hunter Olympus. PSN: Spoil-t 02:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Challenges/Trophies Ps3 only... Trophies *Gold Head On - Get 10 Head-on takedowns without "dieing" even once Flipping Hell! - get a 1200 degree flatspin in the Extreme hotrod (Gold/silver) OmgWtfLol - Get vertically taken down after vertically taking down someone else (in 8 seconds) Speedy - Become first on 4 consecutive online races (rounds don't count) *Silver We will rock you - push someone off dead man's edge (online only) Swoosh~Boing - vertically take someone down after flatspinning at least 360 degrees (in the same jump) Muahaha! - takedown 10 cops (as a robber) in a Cops and Robbers game Gotcha! - takedown 10 robbers (as a cop) in a Cops and Robbers game Undercover - takedown 4 of your own team in a Cops and Robbers game *Bronze Forbidden Siren - with a siren on, takedown 6 other players in ONE online game FlyBoy - get 4 seconds or more in the P12 88 special (or toy 88 special) whilst hovering Boost or bust - win an online race in a non-boost car, whilst all other players HAVE cars with boost. Take 2 - Win the "around paradise" online race with only 1 crash (or none) CrashTime - All players (4 players or more) be in showtime at the same time Challenges *individual Twisted sister - Preform a "twisted sister" Mommy! - accumulate 20 seconds of air time Air problem - drive for 4 miles non-stop without jumping any ramps or jumping off cliffs/roads Air lover - accumulate 1 mile of air (length) *Timed-Island-Any amount of players Got no game *meet up at the basketball court (START! : 10 minutes) - (NOTE this is in paradise) Together all players must accumulate 20 jumps through Deese's donuts I think that's enough.... Was fun ^^ Bloodharbringer 10:41, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Car Specific Challenges by C_ee_X (explanations at end of post...) I think I can call my suggestions "do-able" in the sense that they require some co-ordination and intellignet thinking, but they are not impossible like some elitist challenges mentioned above (or just let's say they're really tough eh?) (Not in any particular order) Military Parade - (8P) - Everyone in a Hunter Olympus (or Governor) meet up in the Aircraft Carrier (START!); time_to_be_calculated Now while everyone tailgates someone else starting from the host (Host - P2 - P3 - P4 etc...), accumulate all together 8000 yards of tailgating anywhere! (OBV 1000y per PL)(Needless to say that it is the Host's car -which is the lead vehicle- that decides where to go.) 8 Cylinder Salute - (N°_players_variable) - Everyone in a Carson Hot Rod (Original, Tribal or Extreme) and does a wheelie at the same time on East Crawford Drive. Then everyone rushes to Paradise Diner near Sheperd Avenue to stop the Timer! (And grab some food naturally...) The Attack of the Mighty Midget - (N°_players_variable) - Everyone head over to the Junkyard and grab the Kitano SI-7 (yaaaay!!!); now drive to Webster Avenue and everyone at the same time does a Boost Burnout! Once done rush off to Paradise Square and show off your might! Ich Bin ein Berliner!!! - Everyone drives a Krieger vehicle and execute their boost's specialty move (IE: Aggression -> Takedown; Speed -> Burnout x1; Stunt -> Barrel Roll) anywhere in Paradise City! By the Gods! - Everyone drives a Jansen vehicle and execute their boost's specialty move (IE: Aggression -> Takedown; Speed -> Burnout x1; Stunt -> Barrel Roll) in White Mountain! Once done, everyone heads over to Airfield to stop the Timer! (And why not barrel roll there for the jinx of it as well?) Pride of the Rising Sun - Everyone drives a Nakamura vehicle and execute their boost's specialty move (IE: Aggression -> Takedown; Speed -> Burnout x1; Stunt -> Barrel Roll; Boostless ->...O.o haha nice one... erm, Flatspin?) in front of the Nakamura Car Plant on Lambert Parkway! Once done every driver rushes to Nakamura Avenue to stop the timer! (and make a fine tribute to Yuta!) Making the Ol' Man Proud - Everyone drives a Rossolini vehicle and get a x5 Boost Chain on the I-88! Once done everyone will go to Big Surf Island Beach to stop the timer! (And show off those cars of course!) Utmost Class and Distinction - Everyone drives a Watson vehicle and goes to the Country Club from where every driver will accumulate 20 Near Misses in the Lawrence Road Tunnel, 9 of which consecutive! Once done every driver returns to the Country Club (and enjoy a nice cup of tea!) God Save the Queen! - Everyone drives a Montgomery vehicle, Stunt Boost vehicles will achieve a Double Barrel Roll from Rockridge Cliff while Speed Boost Class will achieve a Boost Chain x5 on South Mountain Drive, once done everyone meets up at Lone Stallion Ranch to stop the timer! (Just in time for your horse riding practice sir!) Glory of the Muscle - Everyone drives a Carson vehicle and heads over to the Stock Car Race Track where all the drivers apply Gas and Brake on the wooden bridge, once done everyone completes a lap of the track as quickly as possible to finally zoom to the Paradise Diner at the Lucas Road/Hans Way intersection to stop the Timer! Dusty Cowboy Boots - In a Hunter vehicle, every driver sets course to Silver Lake Island, once there as a team accumulate 25 Takedowns. Finally get off the Island to speed off to the Trailer Park along Lucas Way to stop the Timer! Big Daddy-O - In a Hunter Vegas (or Carnivale), Hunter Manhattan (or Custom), Hunter Mesquite (or Custom), Carson Thunder Custom (or Shadow) or Carson Grand Marais (or Sicilian); meet up on the train tracks on Patterson Avenue. In turn each driver jumps over all the others. (If using a slow car use the steeper incline jump to gain more height and avoid flattening your friendly pimp bros!) I love it when a plan comes together! - Everyone drives the Carson Inferno Van (or BRT Van) through the Gas Station on Nelson Way, then everyone jumps over that same station using the Super Jump along the train tracks! Finally each driver finds and goes through a Burnout Billboard to stop the Timer! Wow that's a nice bunch of challenges! 13 in all unless I can't count... Am sleepy right now actually... Anyways tell me what you think! C ee X 22:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Of course while reviewing my post I took notice of the current "limits", car specific challenges being "outside of those limits" which is understandable of course... Can we just keep them for future reference? I would sadden me to see them vanish after a 2 hours of research and conception!!! It'll teach me not to read thread intros.. :( C ee X 22:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like the idea of car-specific challenges if Criterion would add more settings to freeburn rooms. (like car locks, etc. KBABZ brought this up before) :::Cool, it is true that in that respect, criterion hasn't given us many options... Other than at and purely looking at the challenges I typed down, what would you have to say about them, do they appeal to you? Anything to say really?